There Is Such A Thing As Magic, Right?
by PandasInMittens
Summary: A young girl named Kaylee is always forced to do what her mother says. Even If that means moving to different schools. But, one day when she runs off, she gets hit by a car and finds out she is turned into a young Vulpix. How did she become a Vulpix? Why is she in the Pokémon world? Will she ever get back to earth or will she be a Vulpix forever? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.


**We're back! But this time, its a rewrite of a story.**

 **Chapter 1**

I loved winter. It was such a beautiful season. Snow all over the ground, ice hanging from tree branches- It was amazing. And I loved it.

I felt as if winter was my friend. I could rant and rage and cry and it never judged. Never said a single thing against you. It was calming. I could tell winter all of my secrets and it would never tell a single soul.

But there was one thing missing from winter. Warmth. Love. Kindness. Happiness. Everything that makes life worthwhile.

I didn't have any of those things in my life. All I had was anger, sadness, loneliness, and tears. Tears aren't emotions, but I've been in them long enough to feel like they were.

My life was hard. I didn't have any friends. No one liked me. No one had enough time to get to know me either way. It was my mother's fault. It was all her fault.

She never once thought about what I felt. It was all about her. Everything revolved around her. If something wasn't right, she would scream until it was fixed. She said she hated silliness. She hated everything fun. I say she hated me. Never wanted me in the first place, but was forced to take care of me since Dad left.

Everything took a turn for the worse when Dad left.

Dad was caring. Dad understood. He knew what it was like with mother. I should have accepted his question to go with him. To leave mother. But I didn't and now I was stuck with her. I couldn't leave her. I wasn't able to.

My life was a living hell and I wanted to die.

I had screamed this to the quiet winter. It never said a word, but it seemed like it listened intently. There was complete silence through out the forest.

I was tired of crying and screaming though. They did nothing to help.

All of these thoughts went through my head as I stared at a beautiful, tall pine tree. This was my Tree. I used it to yell at and, occasionally beat on. But not today. Today I was too sore. I had gotten a beating from my mother when I had complained about something. Whatever it was I couldn't remember.

And as if she had known that I had been thinking about her, she appeared right next to me.

"Kaylee!"

I had been so concentrated on my thoughts, I hadn't heard her walk up to me.

"Yes, mother?" I looked at her. She looked angry. That was bad.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the house! I was worried half to death!" She grabbed my arm. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. She wasn't worried at all.

"All I was doing was looking at the trees! Can't I look at the tree's when I'm coming home? I mean, I walk through the forest so it's hard not to look at them!" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Anger flared in my mother's eyes. "Don't get an attitude with me! You know what happens when you have an attitude."

I flinched. I hated to do so, but I knew that she wasn't going to hit me if I flinched. It was only a threat, but I had to be cautious either way.

"Also, Sam is coming over, so you need to get dressed in nice clothing. We are eating dinner with him." My mother said.

I felt a hatred rise in me. I hated Sam. He was just as awful as my mom, if not worse. And he was dating her.

"Sam! Why do you want Sam over?" I asked. My mother glared down at me. I was pushing my luck, and I knew if I kept going, I would get punished. But, the funny thing was, luck is not on my side.

"Because Sam is my boyfriend, and he is the most handsome man that I have ever met."

"Handsome?" I scoffed "Oh please, he looks like a fat cow. Dad looked better than him, and he still left you!"

Just as the words left my mouth, I knew I had gone to far. My mother raised her arm and brought it down upon my cheek. I tried to brace myself, but the pain was blinding. I fell backwards onto the ground. I touched my cheek. It burned and I could taste blood. But I wasn't going to cry; I had done enough of that already.

"Shut up, you stupid child. You know nothing about Sam! He is kind and caring-"

I scrambled to my feet. I glared at my mother and snapped, "And cruel and hateful! He hates me! If you weren't so _in love_ with him then you would see! He is abusive just like you are! But you're just like him so you don't see it! You need to get off your high horse and learn how awful he is!"

"Why you-" I ducked to avoid my mothers hand.

"Just because dad left doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me! You were once different! You once cared about me! But now, since Dad left you're different! You've changed, in a bad way! Since he left everything became awful! Now, everything's my fault! You make it seem like its my fault! Let's see, hmm? Your boss fired you, and you blame it on me, because I didn't sit right at dinner! Or, how about when your boyfriend cheated on you? You said it was because he didn't want someone with children! Let's face it- you hate me! But that's okay! Because I hate you too! You might as well as get rid of me! That way you won't have some annoying, ugly, stupid daughter holding you back! If I'm gone, you can get married to Sam. If I'm gone, you can be happy! But I'm still here, so I might as well as leave!"

And with that I broke away from my mother.

I began running.

Running can take you many places. Like, for instance, far from someone you don't like or, somewhere that is quiet. But, like I said before, luck is not on my side, so my running, led me off the edge of a cliff.

I let out a shriek as I began to fall. My arms and legs flailed as I tried to grab onto something- anything, that would keep me from falling.

Wind howled in my ears. I looked down. The ground was coming closer and closer.

I closed my eyes.

I didn't feel the impact when I hit the ground. I only felt the pain.

I heard a quiet crack. Agony instantly rushed up my leg, and white filled my vision. I screamed.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the white was gone. My gaze flickered slightly and I knew I was losing consciousness.

My vision went black and the pain went away. I saw nothing else.

 **So how was it for the first chapter!? Yes, we did rewrite it. Reason why? Well, for one the unrewritten (Is that even a word?) chapter was horrible. We have both improved much more.**

 **See you at the next chapter,**

 **PandasInMittens**


End file.
